Bad Water: A New Twist
by LynnEGib
Summary: What if Clay Harding did not get Mercury Poisoning? This story starts with Michaela and Sully sitting on a cot in a tent with a guard outside in Harding’s camp. Michaela had just asked Sully what he thought they were going to do and he had just answered,


Bad Water: A New Twist

What if Clay Harding did not get Mercury Poisoning? This story starts with Michaela and Sully sitting on a cot in a tent with a guard outside in Harding's camp. Michaela had just asked Sully what he thought they were going to do and he had just answered, "Take us somewhere and make it look like an accident."

Michaela's question about what they were going to do with them and Sully's answer about them taking them somewhere and making it look like an accident just hung in the air of that tent with them. With her head hanging down Michaela said, "Sully, I am sorry I ever asked you to come with me. If I hadn't you would be safe right now and able to help take care of the children if I didn't come back."

"Don't be ridiculous I wanted to come, I am just sorry I didn't convince you to let me do this on my own.

"I would have never changed my mind and let you do this for me, I mean I can be stubborn."

Sully chuckled at that! They were both smiling and laughing, but it was a nervous laughter. Surviving this seemed impossible. Then Michaela was the next to speak.

"Sully, when they start to take us somewhere you make a break for it and I will try and disrupt their reaction."

"No! I am not leaving you here!

"You know you can get away. I would just slow you down especially with this broken wrist. Besides by you escaping they couldn't kill me because you could testify that my death wasn't an accident since I was their prisoner." Michaela said this with bravado, but she was really scared inside.

"What kind of man do you think I am? I am not leaving you behind! Whenever we try to escape we do it together. We either both make it or not, but I would never leave you!"

Michaela smiled. She felt there was a double meaning to what he just said, but she said, "I know you feel the need to rescue me, but I couldn't live with myself to be the cause of you death!"

Sully sarcastically replied, "Well don't worry about that if I die you will probably die too"

They both laughed realizing this was true. They were in this together and would either survive or not together.

Michaela took a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders and then asked with a smile, "All Right! Now that we have that settled what is your plan, Sully?"

Sully laughed and replied, "I don't really have one, and I figure we just have to react when an opportunity presents itself."

Michaela didn't like that, she preferred to plan everything, but she didn't have a better idea. Next, the tent flat moved as one of Harding's men entered with a tray of bread and water.

"Sorry, but this is the best we could do for your last meal." He then left their prison tent laughing at his own joke.

"I think we should try and eat something and then try and get some sleep. We need to be at our best if we are going to try and escape tomorrow."

Michaela nodded and took a sip of water. Sully took a biscuit in his hand and moved to lie down on the other cot across the tent. They both lay quietly trying to let the other one sleep, but neither did. As the sun rose outside their tent they both sat up and steeled themselves for what was to come.

While Sully and Michaela tried to get some sleep outside their tent Harding and his men were discussing how they were going to get rid of their two unwanted visitors. They knew they couldn't just shoot them because the whole town knew they were up here looking for proof that Harding was polluting their town's main water source. By morning the best Harding had come up with was to take them up the nearby mountain and push them and their testing junk over a cliff. They couldn't tie them up or it would be known for sure that their deaths weren't an accident. So first thing in the morning Harding ordered his men to do just that. His men then entered the prison tent to take Michaela and Sully with their guns drawn. They ordered their prisoners out of the tent and moved them along to climb ahead of them up the mountain.

Luckily Sully knew this area because he had worked a mine up this way. As they climbed he figured Harding's plan was as they had surmised to push them off a cliff. He was on the alert to find a location of his choice for them to jump off and be able to survive. He was looking for a cliff with a pool below where they could swim to safety or some bushes that could break their fall and then allow them to roll into the safety of a cave or something.

Michaela was struggling to climb with her broken wrist. She couldn't grab on to things or balance herself well. The guards were getting frustrated with her. They took their guns and tried to push her along, but all that they accomplished doing that was to make her trip again. Sully helped her up and pushed the guards back while saying, "Leave her alone!" When he was close to her he whispered into Michaela's ear, "When I tell you to struggle do this again, but roll over the side of the cliff" Michaela looked back at Sully with fear in her eyes. He mouthed the words, "Trust me," she nodded her assent and they both forced a smile. As Sully was keeping an eye over the side for a good place to try their escape he realized everything around there was very rocky with little or no vegetation. Where ever they decided to try their escape over the side was going to be painful. They were coming up on a short shelf with a cave down below them. This was probably their best chance. The drop wouldn't be that far and they could roll out of site into the cave. The guards would think they fell into the fast moving river down below and that their bodies had been carried down stream. There weren't many bushes there for cushion, but Sully planned to protect Michaela with his body when they landed. This wasn't a perfect plan, it could be dangerous, but it was the best he could come up with and they were nearing the top of this mountain and therefore the place they would be pushed over to their deaths.

Sully caught Michaela's eye and mouthed the word, "Soon." Michaela said a little prayer and braced herself to go over a cliff. All of a sudden Sully said, "Now!" and grabbed Michaela as they rolled over the cliff. She screamed and the men started shooting at them.

Sully made sure that his body hit the rocks first cradling Michaela in his arms. When they hit they rolled into the cave. The fall had knocked the wind out of both of them. Landing on this rock shelf hurt, but nothing appeared broken. Sully had done as he had planned; he had protected Michaela's body with his own. Michaela was encircled in his arms pulled close to his chest, protected. As they lay very quiet in the cave listening to the guards above their eyes locked as the realization of how close their bodies were set in making Michaela's thoughts rather awkward. As they pulled apart Michaela realized that Sully may be hurt and she let her emotions slip into doctor mode rather than a personal mode. Avoiding her true personnel feelings was definitely a goal of Michaela Quinn. It was safer for her. As they both slowly sat up she checked Sully out to see if he was hurt, but all she found were a lot of scrapes and bruises. She knew they must be painful and that he had so many because he had protected her. Her eyes said all of that to Sully who chuckled as if he could see her thoughts first of being uncomfortable being in his arms and then gratefulness for his protection and caring. Sully had been right they were assuming their bodies had been washed down stream. The guards decided that their job was done so they threw the testing supplies over the cliff too and returned to camp.

About that time Mathew found Harding's camp. The men grabbed him and took him to Harding himself. Mathew said he was looking for Dr. Quinn and Sully. Harding lied and said he hadn't seen them. He reminded Mathew that he had the right to shoot them if they were on his property. Mathew told Harding that the whole town knew they were coming here so if they were shot it would be murder since Harding now knew they were somewhere around. Mathew left worried. Where were Dr. Mike and Sully? They should have made it there long before he had.

Harding was feeling pretty good about things. His meeting with Mathew would help establish their deaths as accidental. He had also decided to build a tailings pond to stop the mercury from getting into the water supply so he would never be found out and the doctor would be proven wrong. If there were no mercury in Willow Creek he would be in the clear. The fact that he had ordered two people killed didn't bother him in the least.

After the guards had left the area and Michaela and Sully had gotten their breath back they tried moving around a little. They were sore and scraped up a bit, but they were alive. Michaela kept thinking about how brave Sully had been cradling her in his arms and taking the brunt of the fall on the jagged rocks. She looked at him gratefully and said, "Thank you" The next question was how were they going to get off this rock shelf. The sun was all ready setting so they decided trying to get home would have to wait until tomorrow.

"I suppose we can't build a fire tonight either?"

"No you are right no fire, we can't take a chance, or they would know we were alive. The best we can do is to sleep in the back of the cave which would be the most protected form the wind."

They moved back as far as they could in the cave to avoid the cold wind that had picked up as the sun went down. In spite of their location in the cave Michaela shivered from the cold. "Michaela do you believe you can trust me by now?" asked Sully.

"Yes, Sully I do know I can trust you, you have proved it over and over especially on this trip, but I do have trouble trusting anyone especially men, but I am trying, I am really trying!"

"I know you are, but what I am about to suggest will be very hard for you, but I truly believe it is for the best." He knew that setting this up, as a challenge was his best chance of getting her to agree. Michaela didn't like to lose or even admit she couldn't do something. "You are cold, you have goose bumps and are shaking from the cold. I don't want you to catch cold. Please let me protect you from the cold, sleep in my arms tonight. Our bodies together can help us stay warm, "

Michaela stared at him, but responded, "That would be warmer." As Sully laid down Michaela did too putting her back right up to his chest while take a deep breath. Sully put out his arms and pulled her in even tighter. That is the way they fell asleep and how they stayed all night. It was the best night sleep either one of them had ever had.

On his way back to town Mathew met up with the other three members of the original rescue party. Mathew told them what he had learned. They were so tired and hungry they just wanted to get back to town so they let Mathew lead the way even though they considered him just a kid and didn't really think about what happened to Dr. Quinn and Sully.

When they got back to town they enjoyed the celebration for the opening of Grace's Café. Later the children started to worry about where their Ma was. Olive and Grace tried to reassure the children, but they were worried too.

When the sun rose Michaela and Sully started looking around for a way out of this cave. They didn't want to drop to the rocks below. They had enough of falling on rocks, it hurt. Michaela had all ready done it twice. She had a broken wrist and they both had many scrapes and burses from that procedure. The only idea they could come up with was to tie their clothes together to form a rope so they could climb down. So off again came Michaela's petticoats, skirt, and blouse as well as Sully's shirt. As they were making the rope Michaela realized their plan had a major problem.

Holding up her wrist in the splint Michaela sadly said, "I am not going to be able to climb down this rope because of this wrist. I won't be able to hang on with only one hand and lower myself slowly."

"OK, then you will slide down as slowly as you can with only one arm and I will catch you."

"Sully, are you crazy you can't catch me I will be sliding too fast!"

"Michaela, I won't drop you I promise, I won't drop you!"

"Sully, I know you will catch me I know you will be between me and those rock, but my body, with that much speed, will crush you into those rock and hurt you! I can't do that I just can't do that!"

"Michaela your scientific knowledge might tell you that, but it doesn't take into consideration my desire to not let us get hurt anymore and to get us out of here. Trust me, I will catch you!

"I could stay here until you can get back with help. I would be safe."

"I'm not leaving you"

Michaela just shook her head. She knew Sully could be just as stubborn as she could. "OK, I sure hope you know what you are doing."

"I do, don't worry. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Sully lowered himself over the side and climbed down the makeshift rope. Looking up at Michaela peering over the cliff at him with fear in her eyes Sully said, "Your turn. You can do this and I won't drop you!"

Michaela said a little prayer for their safety and grabbed the clothing rope with her good hand and lowered herself over the side. As soon as both of her feet were off the ground she started slipping. She wrapped her feet around the rope to help slow her descent, but her broken wrist was useless. As she slid down her speed kept increasing along with her fear and panic. Sully watched her coming down and he also said a prayer for their safety, but to the Cheyenne sprits. Sully separated his feet for a better base and extended his arms to catch Michaela. As she fell into his arms he bent his knees as low as he could to soften the blow. It worked; they were both down and in one piece. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Michaela suddenly realized she was in a shirtless man's arms in her under garments.

Blushing she asked, "Thank you Sully, can you put me down now?"

Sully quickly put her on her feet and tried to unhook their clothing so at least Michaela could dress. He knew she would feel more comfortable that way. He wasn't able to get his shirt or her petticoats back, but he was able to get her skirt and blouse. As he turned to give her some privacy to dress he was thankful he had thought ahead of time to attach her skirt and blouse at the bottom of the rope.

They really wanted to have a drink from the creek there, but they were afraid of the mercury so they started back without quenching their thirst. As Sully led them back towards town they were both quiet thinking how lucky they were to be alive. They were also wondering what they were going to do next. As the sun rose in the sky and the temperature was at its peak they sat down to rest.

Michaela worriedly questioned, "I've been thinking we can't prove that Harding is the cause of the mercury poisoning in town because they threw my testing things over the cliff. No one is going to believe me that Harding has been releasing Mercury into the creek and poisoning the town. We will not be able to prove Harding ordered us killed either without that as a motive."

Sully smiled and pulled a small cloth out of his buckskin's waistband saying, "They threw all of your testing things over the cliff except this." He had saved the cloth that had turned black because of the mercury in Willow Creek during Michaela's test. He had been able to take the little piece of material and put it in his waistband while Harding's men were collecting the other equipment. Michaela got so excited that she still had proof of Harding's guilt she screamed, jumped into Sully's arms and hugged him. Sully hugged her back and smiled.

Michaela suddenly realized what she had done and stepped back, blushed and said, "Sorry."

Sully chuckled and said, "Glad I could be of service."

As they continued walking towards town Michaela felt much more lighthearted. Sully realized they needed water, food, and rest before they could make it all the way back to town. He tried to think about who might live this far out and have a well of their own for safe water.

"Michaela have you ever made any house calls out this way? I am trying to think of someone who might live out here and have a well of his or her own. We need water, food, and rest"

"Doesn't Mr. And Mrs. Farnsworth live near here?

"Yes, great idea! They will help us." They changed direction slightly to reach the Farnsworth property.

As they approached that homestead it appeared that the elderly couple wasn't home, but their door was unlocked which was the custom in and around Colorado Springs. They drew some clean water from the well and drank their fill. They helped themselves to some of the couple's supplies and made themselves something to eat. Michaela left a note with some money that was still in her skirt's pocket amazingly to explain the missing food. Michaela and Sully slept on the floor with blankets before they finished their trek home. It was easier for them to sleep near each other now. Michaela thought maybe facing death together and trying to stay warm together had made them more comfortable with each other. Maybe Olive's words were no longer true.

The next morning they cleaned up around the cabin, made themselves some breakfast, and discussed what to do next. Having a good night's sleep helped them to think more clearly. They didn't feel they could just walk into town and accuse Harding of mercury poisoning and attempted murder. While they waited for the marshal and judge to arrive Harding would be able to cover up the truth so he would probably get away with everything. They decided they needed an element of surprise.

"Michaela, I have an idea, instead of going into town we should go to Olive's ranch. I'm sure she would hide us there while Horace wires for the law. The children would be able to visit us without raising the town's suspicion since everyone knows they love Olive and seeing us would relieve their minds about our safety.

"That's a great idea Sully, seeing the children is exactly what I want and need

and I could also have a bath and borrow some clean clothes from Olive."

Instead of walking straight to town they veered off to Olive's ranch. When they arrived Olive was not there, but her ranch foreman knew them immediately for Dr. Mike had often treated the workers and their families. He knew they were friends of Miss Olive and so he let them right in and showed them where they could clean up and get some clean clothes. Michaela had a bath after which she put on some of Olive's clothes. Sully borrowed a clean shirt from one of the ranch hands after he cleaned up. While they were making themselves presentable again the foreman went into town to tell Olive they were there and ask her to bring the children out. He understood that their location was to be kept a secret. He also had what they had written out as telegram for Horace to send to the circuit judge and his lawyers asking them to come to Colorado Springs. Around the telegram was a note to Horace asking him to be extra careful not to tell anyone about the telegram because it was a matter of life and death. When the foreman got to town he saw that Olive was in her brother's store. He came in and asked to speak to her privately. She stepped right out thinking something had gone wrong at the ranch. When he told her about the visitors at her ranch a big smile spread across her face. She sent him back and told him she would be right there with the children. When she found the children at first they didn't want to go with Miss Olive to her home because they thought they would miss finding out when their Ma was back, but she insisted. As they pulled away from town and prying eyes in Olive's wagon she stopped and told the children who was at her ranch. To say that the children were excited was an understatement. Olive sped the horses up and all the passengers in the wagon shared relief that their Ma was safe. When they arrived at the ranch everyone hugged everyone else. Once everyone started to settle down Matthew took Brian out to work with the cattle. Colleen went into the kitchen to help cook dinner, which left the adults alone to talk.

First Michaela spoke, "Olive I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some of your clothes."

"Of course not, Michaela I am just so pleased that you are safe and Harding didn't have you shot."

Michaela and Sully looked at each other with knowing eyes, "Actually Harding did order us killed, but he ordered his men push us over a cliff so everyone wound think it was an accident."

Olive was shocked jerked her head and said, "You're joking, I knew he was greedy, but I didn't realize he was truly evil. Can you prove any of this so you can send him to prison?

"Maybe. We have one piece of evidence left the rest they destroyed. We don't know if that is enough, but if we can just get him to stop polluting our water I would be happy."

Sully added, "Actually I would like him to be convicted of attempted murder!"

"I don't know if that is possible, said Olive, but you are certainly going to stir things up when you enter the courtroom!" Now you are going to all stay here tonight. Tomorrow I will go back into town and see when the circuit judge and his lawyers arrive. I will let the prosecutor know what has happened and then I will let you know when you should come to town and be ready to surprise Harding at the appropriate time. He will be confident until you walk in. I look forward to seeing his face when you two show up since you say he thinks you are dead."

"We're looking forward to seeing that look on his face too," chuckled Michaela.

Olive, when you go into town tomorrow please tell Grace and Robert E what is going on too. Since they said they would help with the children I think they deserve to know all is right with us?"

Olive had a large ranch house so everyone had a room of their own and a comfortable bed. It was the first good night sleep Michaela and Sully had during the last week. Except maybe the night keeping warm in the cave. When they arose Olive had a great big breakfast ready for all of them. She loved to cook and she pulled out all the stops for her guests. After breakfast Michaela and Colleen volunteered to clean up while Olive went to town and Sully and the boys went riding on the ranch.

Olive returned at suppertime with a large basket of Grace's food from her café and word about the upcoming trial. The prosecutor arrived that afternoon and the judge would be there tomorrow. Olive had a private conversation with the prosecutor explaining the charges against Harding. The trial was to start tomorrow afternoon. The prosecutor knew that Michaela and Sully were hiding until the fact they are alive would have the greatest affect and he knew that they did have the piece of cloth that showed that there was mercury in the river right by Harding's mill. He wasn't sure that would be enough for a conviction, but he was sure it would be an interesting trial.

Harding walked into the church for the trial complaining that he didn't have time to waste with this unnecessary proceeding. He was sure he would be found innocent. He had however, hired a Denver lawyer to represent him as insurance. Practically the whole town was present in the church to see what was going to happen. Most of those who had been sick were feeling better, but hadn't forgotten how badly they felt before their doctor had them stop using Willow Creek water. Michaela and Sully snuck into the back room of the church unseen by anyone.

Judge Webster called the court to order and the prosecutor read the charges. Harding was charged with polluting the creek and endangering the health of the town. He was, much to his surprise, also charged with the attempted murder of Dr. Michaela Quinn and Mr. Byron Sully. Harding was shocked about this charge. He wondered how they knew about that and why if they did know it was just attempted murder and not murder. He figured they were just grasping at straws and had no proof of anything.

Harding's lawyer spoke first, "We can put these charges to rest without bothering with a trial because we hired a chemist to come and test the water of Willow Creek and he found no sign of mercury in the water even right in front of the mill." He handed the judge the chemist's report.

Next Judge Webster asked the prosecutor, "Do you have any proof that Mr. Harding was causing mercury to be dumped into the creek?"

"Yes, your honor we have the cloth from the water test right outside the mill in question showing that it turned black because there was mercury in the water." The prosecutor then produced the piece of Dr. Mike's petticoat they had used for the test and let Harding's own expert examine it.

The expert agreed the cloth showed the presence of mercury, but the defense attorney objected and asked the prosecutor, "Do you have proof where and when this test was made, if not it could be from any water any time."

"Your honor, we can prove that the cloth registers the mercury in the water flowing from the mine into Willow Creek."

"How?" asked Harding's defense attorney.

"We have the two people who did this test ready to testify."

Harding jumped up and yelled, "That's a lie they are dead!" Harding quickly sat down realizing saying that he knew they were dead was a mistake.

The prosecutor smiled at Harding and asked, "What makes you think those that did this test are dead? Could it be that your men caught them on your land and you ordered them killed? Could it be that your men took them up the mountain and pushed them over the cliff with their testing equipment and left them for dead figuring that it would look like an accident?" The whole town gasped at this scenario.

"I, of course did no such thing, but if they had been killed by my men I would have been right to do so since my land was clearly posted with no trespassing signs that said violators would be shot."

This last statement gave the prosecutor pause. He then asked for a short recess to confer. The prosecutor went into the Reverend's office where Michaela and Sully hid until asked to enter the courtroom.

Nervously the prosecutor asked, "Was his land clearly posted with no trespassing signs?"

"Yes, we knew we were breaking the law. As the town's doctor I did ask for permission, but Mr. Harding denied it. I felt I had to get the proof anyway for the health of the community. Sully came along to help me"

"Dr. Quinn, I am afraid that for us to get the mercury test into evidence you will probably have to plead guilty to trespassing and possibly spend some time in your town's jail." As long as your sentence is for less than a week you won't have to go to the territorial prison, but can serve your sentence in Colorado Springs.

"If that is the only way to stop Harding then I am willing, but it should just be me, Sully was just helping". Turning towards Sully she continued, "Don't argue with me please, I know you would volunteer to take my place, but that is impossible and this way you could take care of the children for me until I can again. I know, if you could you would rather serve the time for me, but you know that is impossible"

Sully didn't like it, but he kept his mouth shut since this would be best for the children and Michaela would stay in town so he nodded his agreement. After thinking about this Sully asked, "Will Harding be found guilty of the attempted murder of Dr. Quinn and myself and if so can we avoid him being held in the same jail cell as Dr. Quinn while he is waiting to be transferred to prison?" Michaela hadn't thought of that. She would not want to share a cell with a strange man especially one who had tried to kill her.

"Does your town's jail have only one cell?"

"Yes."

"Then the only way they won't be together would be if we ask the judge to delay Dr. Quinn's sentence for a few days for her to put her affairs in order which would allow Harding to be transferred to the territorial prison. Assuming the judge grants this request he will probably lengthen your sentence some, but not enough to send you to prison, you will still stay here in town."

Sully frowned when he looked at Michaela and said, "I don't think you should have to go to jail because of this man, but I understand your desire to make him pay for poisoning this town and for trying to kill us and at least you will be safe, well fed by Grace and have lots of visitors since this town should realize they owe you for cleaning up their water supply." Sully's comment made Michaela smile as she agreed to serve time to convict Mr. Harding.

"Ok, we're in agreement then and now I need to get back inside before court resumes, I just needed to know for sure you were willing to serve time to continue this prosecution." The prosecutor smiled at them and left. He was already trying to think of a way to convict Harding without punishing Dr. Quinn. It seemed to him she had been through enough to stop this man.

When court reconvened the prosecutor stood and continued to present his case. "You are correct that this test was done without your permission. Permission was requested by this town's official doctor when she saw patients with symptoms of mercury poisoning, and found mercury in the town's water supply. Upon investigation she learned that your gold mill was the probable source of this pollution and requested your permission to go onto your land and test the water that left your mill and was returned to the creek. We contend that if you knew that your mill was not dumping mercury into Willow Creek that you would have gladly granted Dr. Quinn permission to test, but since you knew your gold mill was the source you refused permission. To save this town you forced Dr. Quinn to break the law and trespass on your land."

"Your honor I call for a directed verdict of innocent on both counts. There is no proof that my client dumped mercury in the creek of tried to have anyone killed. The supposed witnesses are dead and even if they were alive they would be guilty of trespassing and would have to plead guilty and spend time in jail if they were to try and testify in court."

Brfore the judge could rule the prosecutor stood and announcet, "That is just what Dr. Quinn is willing to do to assure that Mr. Harding is sent to prison for the poisoning the citizens of this town and attempted murder charges."

Sully who was listening at the slightly ajar door for the appropriate time for their entrance, threw open the door and to allow Dr. Quinn to enter and then followed her as she walked down the aisle of their church as a shocked Harding looked on. The town gasped because they were just as surprised. The defense attorney whispered to his client, "I thought you said they were dead?"

As Harding looked at his men sitting in a nearby pew with a scowl on his face, "I was assured they were. Can you do anything to prevent me from going to prison? Can I make a deal or something. I have stopped the mercury from flowing into the creek already."

"I don't know if I can do much, maybe stopping the mercury on your own might reduce your sentence on that charge. Did your really order them killed?"

Harding just looked at his attorney, but said nothing, but the defense could tell the answer was yes.

"If they prove the attempted murder charge I will have a hard time stopping you from hanging. Maybe the prospect of jail will make the doctor back down and not testify."

Somehow Mr. Harding doubted that would happen, that woman doctor was a stubborn, strong adversary, one he probably shouldn't have taken on.

The judge banged his gavel to quiet the courtroom. The prosecutor called Dr. Michaela Quinn to the stand.

"Dr. Quinn this piece of cloth that indicates the presence of mercury in water, where was it used?"

"We tested the water in Willow Creek where the water came out of Mr. Harding's mill."

"The defense attorney then asked her, "How do we know this is actually the piece of cloth you actually used?"

Michaela smiled and responded, "We cut it off my petticoat which you can see hanging down as a rope to aid us in our escape from where we were forced over the cliff by your client's men upon his order."

One of Harding's men stood up and yelled, "We did not get the chance to push you over the cliff because you jumped before we could."

Harding looked at his man frowned and thought, "How could I have hired such stupid employees?"

The judge ordered Jake Slicker to take that man into custody and to put him in the town jail until he could be transferred to prison to serve his sentence for attempted murder.

Jake grabbed the man by the arm and removed his gun. The man asked the judge if he got a trial. The judge responded, "No you just admitted you guilt so a trial is not necessary. I sentence you to life in prison. I also order the town's telegraph operator to wire the prison to send a wagon to pick up their new prisoner.

The prosecutor then asked if Michaela and or Sully heard Mr. Harding order his men to kill them and to make it look like an accident.

The defense attorney interrupted the proceedings, "If you answer that question in the affirmative then you are also admitting you trespassed on my client's land which is a punishable offence. The land was clearly posted with no trespassing signs, you asked for permission to come on the land to test and permission was denied. These are punishable offenses and you will both be sentenced to jail.

Michaela stood straighter and said, "Mr. Sully came with me as an assistant so I take complete responsibility, and he is not guilty of anything but assisting me and following my decisions."

The judge banged his gavel and said, "So ruled, please sit down Mr. Sully I find you not guilty of anything besides complying with the orders you were given." Sully sat down leaving Michaela standing alone. He definitely didn't like doing this, but he knew it was best for the children and the prosecutor had promised him he could keep Michaela safe. The children and Michaela came first for Sully so he swallowed his pride and sat down. "Dr. Quinn are you guilty of what the prosecutor has charged?"

As the spectators gasped Michaela entered her plea, "Yes, Mr. Harding's land was clearly posted with no trespassing signs and I was denied permission to go to his mill to test the water."

"Dr. Quinn I am therefore required to sentence you to jail. One day for violating no trespassing signs and an additional day in jail for going on Mr. Harding's land against his orders."

Before the judge could bang his gavel the prosecutor spoke, "I ask on Dr. Quinn's behalf that her sentence be delayed until Mr. Harding and his employee are transferred to the county prison. I do not believe that she should be required to share a cell with the men who tried to kill her. I do not believe she would be safe.

"I agree, but for each day her sentence is delayed I have to add another day to her sentence, which will probably double her jail time."

"We do understand that, but we feel her safety is worth the extra time."

"So ordered, Dr. Michaela Quinn you are found guilty of trespassing and sentenced to four days in jail to commence after the town's other two prisoners are transferred out of the town jail." Mr. Harding, please stand. I now formally find you guilty of poisoning this community's water supply and the attempted murder of Dr. Quinn and Mr. Sully. I believe you expected Dr. Quinn to not plead guilty to trespass to avoid going to jail to save you. I am glad she was willing to spend her time in jail to make sure you get what you deserve. I sentence you"

The defense attorney interrupted the judge to point out that Mr. Harding had cleaned up his wastewater on his own as shown by the current water tests hoping to get an easier sentence for his client.

"OK I will take the death penalty off the table, but I do sentence you to life in prison with out the possibility of parole. Mr. Slicker, please take Mr. Harding and lock him up with his employee and send for their territorial prison wagon to come and get both of them."

After Jake took Mr. Harding away the judge banged his gavel again to restore order since everyone thought the trial was completely over. "Dr. Quinn, before you step down I have one more thing to add to your sentence. Personally rather than having to go to jail you should be congratulated in cleaning up the water supply of this town. I do have some limited discression in sentencing that I have not invoked. I am permitted to suspend up to 3 days of a sentence if I feel that it is right to do so. I so order as he banged his gavel In two days time when these men go off to prison you will still have to go to jail, but just for one 24 hour period. Court dismissed" He banged his gavel for the last time and left the church headed for the Golden Nugget. Every one was happy and was congratulating Dr. Mike.

Two days later as everyone watched the two men in chains being hauled off to prison Dr. Michaela Quinn allowed Jake to lock her up in the town jail. She carried with her a bag with her hairbrush and toiletries as well as several of her medical journals figuring it would be a good time for her to catch up with her reading to stay current in medicine. She didn't get all the reading she had planned completed because the whole town took turns visiting her to keep her company. Grace made her all her favorites for her meals and the children and Sully ate with her, Her 24 hours in a jail cell was not exactly a punishment, at least as long as her mother never found out.

Explaining to Elizabeth Quinn why her youngest daughter, a member of a proper and distinguished Boston Family, was sentenced to jail serving her time in a cell in the Colorado Territory and now having a criminal record for the rest of her life would be impossible. She would never understand and it might even give her a heart seizure. Keeping Mrs. Quinn in the dark was imperative if the town wanted to keep its new doctor and if Michaela wanted to remain part of her family. Her mother had started to support her when she visited, but this jail sentence could set everything back for Michaela. Michaela constantly wrote her mother long letters detailing her experiences in the west, but this would definitely event would have to be left out of those letters. Could this town actually keep what transpired away from her Mother if she was ever to visit again? With Hank as a member of this town that was doubtful. Hank actually admired Michaela for volunteering to go to jail to clean up their water, but he would never let on that he did. Nor would he miss an opportunity to tease her by embarrassing her, especially in front of her up tight mother. Of course at this time Dr. Michaela Quinn did not realize that this would not be the only time she would be spending time in the town's jail. Standing up for what is right in spite of the price she would need to pay is just what Michaela Quinn does. Therefore having a criminal record is just part of Dr. Michaela Quinn. Her proper Boston mother would never understand, but her Colorado Springs family does.

As her twenty-four hours were coming close to being over Hank, smoking an ever-present cigar and with a big grin on his face walked into the jail. " I just had to see the perfect and proper Michaela Quinn behind bars. Michaela actually just smiled and shook her head as she responded, "Nobody's perfect, Hank!" She knew he was just teasing her so she might as well let him have his fun. As Jake entered with the key at the 24-hour mark to unlock the cell so did the children with Sully. The children gave their Ma a big hug and led her out of the jail. As she left most of the town was outside giving her applause. Michaela was embarrassed at the attention and blushed as she and her family went back to their homestead. Life returned to normal in Colorado Springs except Sully and Michaela were a little closer now, they understood each other better and their feeling for each other grew some too.

34


End file.
